


Drabbles Series

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swimming, Vacation, what do i tag if it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each and every Drabble based off of images! Enjoy reading these short ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any images, send em through my submit on tumblr and I can write one up for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis Bake

> **Drabble Summary:** Louis decided to do some baking.

It's bright and early as Harry woke up from his slumber, quickly placed into a trance as he sniffed the air around him. Quickly, he jolted from his horizontal position as he took another sniff at the air around him.

"Cookies," he whispered. He turned a bit and realized Louis wasn't in his usual position where he'd be sprawled out around the left side of the bed, emitting small silent snores.

He chuckled a bit to see what diabolical destruction Louis making within their kitchen, "Oh Lou." he couldn't help, but smile as he jumped out of bed, pulling on a jumper and some pants.

***

"Louis?" Harry called out as he walked within their white halls of their flat and into their kitchen where Louis stood proud near the oven, "What are you doing so early? Baking? Oh God, did you kill someone?"

Louis gasped and glared playfully as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Excuse you, Harold, but I am baking cookies! Thought I should try something, take a look it's actually baking!"

Harry gave a small grin as he walked towards the oven, standing behind Louis as he watched, "Impressive!"

"Innit?" Louis grinned as he watched the cookies slowly rise and become flat and chewy looking, "Maybe we should do little baking contests!" 

"You and your idea, but I'd win." Harry sighed as he slowly wrapped his arms around Louis, who blushed and laughed.

"Not fair, you were pretty much a baker at a young age," Louis argued, when a small ding was heard, "Oh it's ready! Now prepare you taste buds, Styles!"

Harry laughed and pecked Louis' cheek as he prepared to take out the batch of goods.

Placing it over a counter, Louis couldn't help but smile as he gestured towards the baked goods, "Well go on. Taste one!"

The curly lad gave a smile as he  broke a small piece of the cookie.

 

"Oh my God." Harry gasped as he looked at Louis.

"What?" Louis looked perplexed as his smile slept away, "Isn't it good?"

"Are you kidding me," Harry gobbled the entire cookie within his plus lips, chewing happily, "It's wonderful. Finally I didn't have to bake my own! I love it!"

"Yay!" Louis smiled as he reached out to grab his own, but soon stopped by a grasp over his wrist, "Yeah?"

But Harry only gave a small smile as he leaned in quickly, capturing Louis' lips within his own. Kissing him deep as the cookies cooled down beside them.

 

"You taste sweet," Louis whispered, attaching their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Not as sweet as you," Harry whispered as he leaned in once more.

 


	2. Outdoor Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can request a shot!

 

> **Drabble Summary:** The two decided to go on a little holiday.

"Louis!" Harry laughs uncontrollably as he dived into the clear blue waters, "Get in!"

The boys all got to take a break after a few concerts within their tour. Now they could relax and try to live a little. 

"Looks cold!" Louis whined, sitting in a quite ridiculous position within the front of the boat.

"Come on Louis! You look bloody ridiculous sitting like that, get your arse in here and have fun!" Harry shouted, shaking his head full of wet curls and smiling as he stared up at Louis again, "I'll kiss you."

Louis laughed and nearly choked on the beer he held within his hands, but of course he couldn't let down on a deal like that could he now? "Fine I'm comin'."

Harry cheered Louis on as he took his steps over to the boat, "Come on now get in!" 

Louis laughed as he placed the beer back down and headed forward, staring down at the cool water and trailing his eyes to look over at his wet Harry grinning like an idiot.

"Cannonball!!!" Louis shouts as he raised his arms over his sides and before him as he dived forward into the sea. The water splashed about and he couldn't stop laughing as he swam towards Harry, "It's fucking cold Harry!" he whined.

 

"It's fun though isn't it!?" Harry shouts, "I love it!" he giggled as he dived underneath and jumped upwards once more laughing.

The two pushed each other and messed around within the waters ill it was time for them to head off back to the boat.

"Well that was refreshing wasn't it?" Harry inquired.

"Of course, now hand me a towl!" Louis requested as he proceeded to climb back aboard onto the boat.

 

Harry gave a small smile as he did what was told and handed Louis the towl, "Now come on, I want to eat somethin'"

The curly lad turned on his heel to head back into the warmer areas of the boat, but before he could even take a step, Louis crashed into Harry's back, wrapping his arms around the taller boy,

Harry yelped, nearly falling over, "Louis! What was that for?!"

Louis couldn't help, but giggle as he leaned in towards Harry's ear, whispering softly "Somebody owes me a kiss."


	3. Ferris Wheel Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go to Disneyland

> **Drabble Summary:**  A nice trip to Disney Land with a little surprise from Louis.

"It's wonderful!" Harry shouted. He couldn't stop laughing and Louis wanted to cry at how beautiful he looked. Staring at those dimples that defined his cherubic nature.  
  
"Really?" Louis asked, slowly wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist.  
  
The two took a break and went off on an adventure to Disneyland and Harry just- he always wanted to spend a day with Louis like this. Especially in a magical place.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks so much, Louis I always wanted to come here and it just feels so nice." Harry released a breath as he looked to his feet, "It feels magical." He whispered.  
  
"Of course!" Louis gave a wide smile as he took Harry's hand within his and led him to the one ride that would finish their day. The Ferris Wheel.  
  
But no there's more to that.  
  
Louis leaned in, whispering into Harry's ears, "Close your eyes."  
  
He giggled like a child, shutting his eyes, "Are you gonna kiss me?" He slurred, grinning mad.  
  
"Mm no." Louis moved back as he grabbed onto his change of clothes, " Wait here."  
  
Harry pouted but agreed, sitting on a small black bench and covering his eyes, "Louuu, what you up to?"  
  
"No peaking!" Louis shouted, quickly running into the bathrooms.

Harry laughed as he sat quietly, humming to himself as he waited for Louis,  _Hmm what could he be up to?_

Seconds later, Louis appeared shouting, "Tadaaa!" Harry gasped in surprise, eyes wide as he stared the older boy down who dressed up in green with a fluffy red feather above his green beanie, "So?"

 

"Oh God," Harry's mouth was agape in shock, surprise, and admiration, "Y-You're dressed up as Peter Pan!?"

"Well yeah. Sorta. Green with a red feather, cause pretty sure the lad didn't have beanies." Louis smiled.

"Oh Louis. It's perfect!" harry rose to his feet, quickly rushing forward and latching on to Louis, "Love you so much."

"Love you too, now will you  _run away with me_?" Louis ushered as he gave out a sigh, Harry nuzzled his face within Louis' neck.

" _Yes_."

Harry squealed joy as he Louis gripped onto his wrist and ran with him, rushing towards the Ferries Wheel.


	4. Double Date Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam and Larry go out to eat

> **Summary:**  A fluffy Double Dinner Date.

It's break time! Oh and of course a great night to enjoy and just live. Oh and of course by that, it means double dating.

Ziam and Larry everyone! 

To top it off they even had matching out fits and Harry being that one who likes being- well, Harry, he wore a fedora over his curls. Louis, of course was breath taken of how hot his boyfriend looked within those tight jeans and that creamy colored fedora hat to finish the look.

"Well let's go!" Zayn cheered as he wrapped an arm around Liam's waist, heading towards their car.

Louis giggled fondly as he watched the two bicker about who looked better and then turned on his heel to hold out his hand towards Harry, "So shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Harry smiled as he tilted his fedora a bit back, then proceeded to hold Louis' hand.

~~~

They were all equally excited as they rushed towards their reserved seats within a beautiful and charming restaurant. The lights were placed beautifully and the tables were very neat as well.

 

"Now what shall we get?" Liam said as he rubbed his hand together, licking his lips to the thought of each and every possible choice.

~~~

Stomachs full and empty plates, it was now time for desert.

"We can do this! Right Harry!" Louis laughs as he watched 4 large plates of chocolate deserts being placed over their tables, "I'm definitely finishing this! Hey Harry, so you think we could beat Liam and Zayn there?"

"Hell no, we'd beat you easily, Tomlinson!" Liam pointed, with Zayn nodding his head in agreement.

"Mmm, have you quite finished, cause pretty sure Harry and i will be the champions tonight!"'

***

And so it begun, all four boys stuffing chocolate desserts down their mouths.

From small chocolate bites:

 

 

To strawberry dipping:

and finally large slices of cake:

The boys were face covered with chocolate now and peoiple stared with amused looks over their faces.

"Well who one?" Louis bellowed as he licked the remaining bits off his thumbs.

"I don't know. Too fuuuuul" Zayn slurred as he fell back within his chair, rubbing at his eyes, "Too much chocolate!"

Harry laughed and Louis stared back, laughing as he looked at the chocolate that was smeared over all over his upper lips, "Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"You got chocolate all over your mouth!"

"Oh really?" Harry chuckled as he lifted a hand to wipe it way, till another hand had held him down, "Hm?" harry was surprised as he watched Louis looking back with an intense look over his eyes.

Before he knew he felt lips over his and he groaned with pleasure as he tasted the blend of Louis' sweet lips and chocolate icing.

Zayn and Liam wolf whistled as they licked their fingers clean and Louis couldn't help, but laugh a bit more now. 

"Um, Louis?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, there's till some le-"

Louis grinned and slapped harry's arm, "Oh shut it you!"

~~~~~

(a/n) well this was random


	5. Do You Remember?

 

> **Drabble Summary:**  Harry and Louis remember important little things as they watched the stars.

As cliché things can get it isn’t always cheesy when it’s something special.

Yes, special.

Things happen to us that change us temporarily or permanently. Sometimes its fate or better said as “God’s Work”. Where things just happen without an actual explanation and love just

This is what happened to two young lads who never had expected to end up traveling the world together with a couple of other great friends. Going around the world to share their talents and meet each and every person who supports them through.

Yes. Harry Styles, a curly haired 16 years old, and Louis Tomlinson, an 18 years old feathery fringed lad had come across each other in a pretty unexpected place, the bathrooms of the X Factor. Maybe we could say God’s just been playing with his soul mate machine.

~~~~~~~

“Do you remember?”

~~~~~~~

It's quiet and break time for the boys after a stressful, yet fun week, of performing and dancing like idiots on stage. It’s a nice break actually, right after their L.A. tour ending and the fact that they’d be heading off soon towards the other side of the globe for their Australia tour. But now it’s time for relaxation and just spending time with each other. Zayn and Liam had decided to spend the day at Niall’s house, but of course Harry and Louis had something more comforting in mind.

 

 

 

The fire crackled as it burned, Louis smiled as he stared at Harry who tried shoving the stick through the marsh mellow, but ended up mushing it instead.

“God Harry you’re smashing the poor thing, here give it to me.” Louis laughed as he reached over to the boy, pulling the mushed marsh mellow and retrieving the stick within his hands, “I’ll do it for you.” He whispered silently. Smiling to himself as he helped the young lad out.

“Do you remember?” Harry whispered with a tone of seriousness as he stared at the older lad who stopped and instantly looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you ever think,” he took a sigh as he looked up into the sky, smiling as he stared at the vast of stars, “about how we met?”

“Of course,” Louis blushed as he looked down to his feet, “It’s surprising as we think of it, innit?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed once more, looking at Louis a bit closer with narrow eyes as he giggled, “It’s so weird isn’t it? Like out of all the places we met, it’s in the bathrooms!”

Louis laughed along as he slowly thought about that day. How Louis went ‘Hi’ and Harry ended up going ‘Oops!’ and it’s now imprinted onto their skin. Their secrets and words shared throughout their arms, only those who can truly understand can see the true meaning. He smiled once more, “It’s cheesy but, I think it was just meant to be.” He laughed once more as he sat up straight, clapping his hands together, “Could you believe we ended up together in a band, now that’s crazy. From strangers in the bathrooms, to friends, to best mates to-”

“Lovers,” Harry finished off as he sat up from his spot, scooting over towards Louis, seating himself next to him as he held his hand, “Yes Lou, lovers.” He whispered once more, slowly leaning in as his eyes gently closed, Louis followed his lead as he leaned in as well. Their lips meant in sync as they kissed gently under the stars.

They pulled away gently, as Harry trailed his hands down Louis’ shoulders, trailing down to hold his hands within his as he softly giggled, “We’re in a band together, I mean its sick. It’s nice to spend our time together like this you know?”

“It really is and do you remember that day when we thought we were going to go home, but ended up forming together. Then all those times as we worked hard to get through, we were so young and it was just great. Sometimes I want to go back and feel the thrill again.” Louis whispered, “It’s getting harder now.” He sighed as he continued, “I can’t believe we even got a day to be together, especially with management and all.”

Harry gave a sympathetic smile, leaning in to place a kiss over the older lad’s cheek, “Forget them Boo, we have each other.”

“Yeah we do.”

 

Harry smiled in response, picking his hand over to his lips, kissing each and every knuckle, “And always remember that.”

~~~~~~~

(A/N) It's a short drabble so if it's bad I'm sorry!


End file.
